Mise à nu
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Si Kagami avait assisté à l'entraînement, il se serait évité un certain moment gênant... Mais le regrette-t-il vraiment ? (Je sais que mon résumé est naze... -")


**/!\ YAOI, Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Mise à nu

Pairing : Kagami x Kuroko

PDV : Externe

Rating : T - Pour la nudité à peine évoquée ;)

Résumé : Si Kagami avait assisté à l'entraînement, il se serait évité un certain moment gênant... Mais le regrette-t-il vraiment ?

Disclaimer : A part l'OS qui suit, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Note : Déjà, je m'excuse pour le titre plus que pourri, je n'avais définitivement pas d'idée. C'est pour la même raison que j'ai fait un résumé aussi nul - Je m'excuse aussi pour le manque d'originalité de cette histoire.**

**Note 2 : L'histoire se situe après l'élimination de Seirin de l'InterHigh (épisode 2 précisément)**

**Note 3 : Cet OS est dédié à Eikaow qui réclame du KagaKuro. Je te l'avais promis il y a déjà un moment mais j'ai enfin réussi à l'écrire, même s'il est hyyyyper court -"**

* * *

Kagami prit une grande inspiration. Tremblant, il se demandait toujours s'il était capable de franchir la porte. Mais un engagement étant un engagement, il relâcha la pression et, avec une pointe d'hésitation tout de même, pressa la poignée et franchit le seuil. Devant lui, les yeux du passeur s'écarquillèrent et une légère rougeur pris place sur ses joues. Lui même devait être de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Un instant, il se demanda comment il s'était débrouillé pour se retrouver là, complètement nu face à son coéquipier assis dans le salon... Il se souvint.

**Flash Back :**

Encore un 1 contre 1, encore une victoire pour lui. Et les aveux de Kuroko en prime. Alors comme ça, il s'était servi de lui pour être reconnu par la Génération Miracle ?! Après tout, il s'en doutait: pourquoi sinon le bleuté l'aurait-il-choisi, lui qui jouait comme eux ?

À peine eut-il évoqué cette ressemblance que son ami l'avait détrompé : Kagami, avait toujours cru en lui ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses anciens coéquipiers. A ces mots, le dunker avait su. Qu'il était temps. Et puis que de toute facon, il avait une promesse a tenir. Alors, avant de se dégonfler, il avait demandé au plus petit s'il pouvait passer chez lui le lendemain soir. Habitant seul, il pourrait dire ce qu'il avait a dire sans risquer de se faire surprendre.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et voila comment Kagami se retrouvait dans le plus simple appareil devant Kuroko. Ce dernier tentait avec peine de conserver son expression impassible, trahie cependant par des yeux plus ouverts qu'à l'habitude et de légères rougeurs sur les joues. Un instant, le plus grand le trouva adorable. Ma seconde suivante, il se rappela de son état et se mit a bafouiller :

_ Je...Euh... C'est parce que... Je... Merde.

Il se tut et dévisagea le passeur avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire d'une seule traite :

_ Le jour de la cérémonie, sur le toit, on a tous juré de...de se déclarer à la fille qu'on aimait...à poil. Si on perdait. Alors comme on s'est faits sortir de l'InterHigh, je...

Il fit une pause, comme pour réfléchir, avant de regarder Kuroko dans les yeux et de reprendre :

_ Et, hum... Enfin t'es pas une fille, bien sûr mais je... Je crois que je t'aime, enfin j'en suis sûr. Et donc... Voilà.

Il prit le temps de le regarder, angoissé à l'idée de la réponse qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Il attendait. Il attendait tout sauf le doux rire qui secoua Kuroko. Devant le regard paniqué du rouge, il se reprit et s'expliqua :

_ C'est bien fait pour toi, Kagami-kun. Tu n'avais qu'à venir à l'entraînement.

_ Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'agaça le dunker, se demandant où l'autre voulait en venir.

_ La coach a dit l'autre jour à l'entraînement qu'il nous restait encore la Winter Cup pour gagner.

Effrayé à l'idée de comprendre, l'as de l'équipe se raidit.

_ Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire ?

_ Que tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, Kagami-kun. Mais je suis touché.

Le rouge déglutit, mort de honte. Il fit un pas en arrière, cherchant à échapper à la gêne sans nom qui le submergeait. De toute évidence, le petit bleu ne partageait pas ses sentiments, sans quoi il aurait cessé de se moquer de lui. Alors il fit demi tour et du ton le plus assuré possible, il lâcha :

_ J'ai compris. Je suis désolé si je t'ai embarrassé avec ça. Je...

Sa voix dérailla et il ne put aller plus loin, continuant donc son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain en silence. Mais alors qu'il allait disparaître, deux bras frêles entourèrent son torse tandis qu'il sentait Kuroko s'appuyer contre son dos.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Kagami-kun.

Ce dernier sursauta avant de se retourner pour le dévisager. Après plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles il le jaugea du regard pour déterminer s'il était sérieux, il se pencha et embrassa brusquement le plus petit. Leurs souffles se mêlant, ses mains caressant le dos pâle sous le T-shirt, les cheveux turquoises qui effleuraient son front... Cela lui sembla surnaturel. Il sentit le passeur se presser un peu plus contre lui et chercher sa langue au travers de ses lèvres rêches. Et quand son intimité dénudée frotta contre le short de sport de Kuroko, il constata son excitation dans un gémissement.

_ Merde... grogna-t-il en s'écartant.

Mortifié à l'idée que Kuroko sache l'effet qu'il lui faisait (pour un simple baiser, merde !), il se détourna.

_ K-Kagami-kun...

_ Aaah... Je suis vraiment désolé Kuroko, j-je vais aller me rhabiller...

Le bleuté sourit à ces mots et acquiesça. Quand l'autre réapparut, il était sagement assis sur le canapé. Après être passé par la cuisine pour ramener deux canettes de soda, le dunker (habillé, cette fois) le rejoignit. Quand il se fut assis, le plus petit se blottit contre lui. Il croyait tout à fait innocent jusqu'à sentir une main aventureuse frôler son entrejambe qui réagit aussitôt.

_ Qu-Que Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! glapit-il.

_ Je vérifiais que Kagami-kun était calmé.

_ Espèce de petit démon ! rugit le tigre en se jetant sur son partenaire pour se venger.

Le passeur finit par capituler sous les chatouilles de son coéquipier qui s'immobilisa, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il lui donna un baiser léger avant de se rasseoir plus convenablement. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence reposant, le rouge finit par lâcher :

_ Kuroko... Je... Par rapport à tout à l'heure... Je veux dire, mon...état... Je... Je voudrais attendre.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son vis à vis, il s'expliqua :

_ On le fera si on gagne la Winter Cup...

Il interpréta le sourire de son (et désormais, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute) petit-ami comme un accord. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier réponde, regardant dans le vague d'un air pensif :

_ Avec cette condition, il faut absolument gagner.

Il s'amusa de l'embarras de son équipier avant de se lover contre lui.

* * *

_ C'est une blague ?! couina Riko, sous le choc.

Kagami, dans sa discrétion légendaire, n'avait pas pu garder sa relation avec Kuroko bien longtemps. Ainsi la coach, entourée du reste de l'équipe, se retrouvait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Après un petit sermon sur la concentration, l'entente entre coéquipier même en cas de rupture et tout ce qu'il leur faudrait éviter de faire, elle se tut, blême. Après un bref soulagement, les joueurs commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Après une bataille silencieuse, Hyuga se dévoua pour poser la question qui les hantait tous :

_ Euh, Riko... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ C'est que... Si ces deux là ensembles, ils n'ont plus de gages en cas de défaite.

Les garçons manquèrent de tomber à la renverse face à ce problème considérable... pour elle.

_ Pas besoin puisqu'on va gagner. relativisa Teppei.

_ Oui mais...

_ Ne t'en fais pas, on a toujours la pression... On a conclu un pacte. révéla Kagami dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

Il ne saisit la mesure de son erreur qu'après plusieurs jours de harcèlement de la part de la jeune fille. Quand il craqua, elle découvrit qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

* * *

**Mot D'Auteure :** J'ai l'impression que c'est plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude. Mais bon, je l'ai bouclé, c'est le plus important. Étrangement, j'ai passé plus d'un mois à réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire sur ce sujet (puisque la situation était déjà fixée). J'ai même recommencé plusieurs fois. Sauf qu'au final, je l'ai écrit d'une traite en moins de deux heures ! Bref, osef.

_**Eikaow**_, j'espère que ça t'a plu. Pas de lemon (j'ai hésité à mettre un lime mais finalement, il aurait été mauvais donc...). Peut-être un jour.

Breeef, Reviews ? Non ? Même si je vous supplie ? Et si je vous envoie Akashi au train pour vous y obliger ! Aha ! J'le savais !

Bye~Bye~


End file.
